


Video boy

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically coffee shop au, Cunnilingus, Descriptions of trans genitals, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Trans Lance, Unrealistic portrayals of reactions to nipple play, Vaginal Fingering, but Lance is a cute cam boy, cam boy Lance, spoiler: they find out, srry, trans keith, who posts on a Spanish website so his friends don't find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith doesn't really watch porn, but for some reason he was possessed to check out a video in a language he didn't even know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this has been in my notes 5ever enjoy
> 
> Very minimal editing but I can't be fucked to go into detail. This is long as shit dude
> 
> Also Keith is using a masturbation sleeve to get off at the beginning of this fic and thas basically like a mini flesh light but for trans dudes w/growth. If you google the buck off masturbation sleeve you can see what it's all about. When a trans man goes on T his clitoris grows. In this fic it is referred to as their "growth".

     Keith wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this situation. He wasn't usually one to scroll through lewd websites and click on a video, any video, to get off. At this point he was only doing what his body was telling him to and didn't look into it that much. He's been on testosterone for over two years now, and he was used to the effects it had on him. Getting off wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't every once in a while whenever he was randomly horny. It wasn't easily passed off by humping his pillow once a month or the rare fingering. Instead his body was more demanding. Anything turned him on, but nothing got him off quick enough. Touching himself was more of a chore now more than ever.

     Tonight was different though. He didn't feel a need to get off, and yet he was scrolling through videos and websites as if he did. His eyes scanned title after title looking for something that would interest him, but found nothing. There was barely a need for stimulation, and yet his brain was craving something visual. Probably because he watch the same generic style every time he as much twitched with arousal. He figured he was just bored. It was eleven o'clock on a Friday night. Work wasn't until three tomorrow and he wasn't feeling motivated to sleep anytime soon. So instead he was searching for porn because what else to boys do?

     Eleven soon turned into twelve, and as the numbers turned to twelve thirty he was ready to call it a night. That was until something finally jumped out at him. The title was in Spanish. He could decipher a single word, and yet the thumbnail was too intriguing to turn away. It was a tan torso with legs spread wide. He tried to look closer at the pixels, but couldn't figure out what else was in the picture. The person seemed to be all alone…was that a masturbation video? Despite not knowing a single word in the title, he clicked on it just to get a better picture. The link brought him to a Spanish website. He turned the volume up on his headphones as the video started.

     On the screen in front of him sat a boy in nothing but a pair of boxers and a thin shirt. The angle of the camera showed everything below the boys collarbones and above his ankles. He shifted his thighs together and Keith's eyes were immediately locked on the way the material sounded. There was a shy sound that came from the tan boy. If it was a word Keith couldn't understand it, but if it was merely just a noise he understood it all too well. He had heard countless variations of that sound throughout all the videos he's seen. It was the sound elicited from the touch of a lover, or the pressure of two thighs against a hard cock. Keith bit his lip and continued to watch with furrowed brows. He was curious what would happen next.

     Through his shirt, the boy thumbed his nipple. Only now was it obvious to Keith that they were pierced. Keith had lost feeling in his nipples when he got top surgery, so a sense of jealousy filled him when the boy reacted to his own touch. A light moan rushed from Keith's headphones and he felt himself heat up. It was such a cute sound. Boys didn't typically make such adorable noises when they touched themselves. Then he was murmuring something in Spanish and his free hand darted between his legs to relieve some pressure. Keith frowned. Surely he would've seen some outline of a dick somewhere…

     There was a shock when the boy pulled up his shirt. Under his chest sat a red line under and around his nipple. The silver jewelry that snuggled against each side of the mauve nub glimmered at the camera. It suddenly made sense to Keith why he wasn't seeing an outline of the boys dick in his boxers. It was because he didn't have one.

"Holy shit," Keith breathed and watched closer.

     The boy wetted his fingers and rubbed them against the pierced nub. He moaned again, louder, and arched his chest forward. Keith's jealousy was replaced with awe at how he could have that reaction to such a cut up part of his body. With the shirt lifted it was now obvious that his hips were a little wider than most boys, and that he clearly didn't have the same packaging downstairs. 

     Speaking of downstairs, he finally started to slip off his boxers. Keith watched intently as the blue fabric slipped down gorgeous tan legs and off screen. His skin bore no hair, and when he spread his legs there was nothing but unblemished _beautiful_  skin.

     There was something strange about looking at another trans man. His growth was smaller than Keith's, but his body fat was redistributed so differently. Keith built muscle while he was transitioning. It was easier with the hormones, but the skinny boy on his screen seemed to only gain lean muscle. It showed in his shoulders as he pulled off his shirt, and earlier on his calves when the fabric slipped past them. He was so skinny and supple, and yet obviously a boy. At least obvious until he was fingering himself with his legs spread. The noises that came out of his mouth were unlike anything Keith had every heard. His voice was deep and enchanting, but at the same time it was filled with that breathy tone that only the girl porn stars seemed to have mastered. It was unbelievably hot, and Keith didn't know how to feel about that.

     The video lasted around ten minutes. That included the boy teasing himself, fingering himself, and stroking himself to two orgasms. His thighs trembled as he came a second time and Keith clicked on what he assumed to be his username. He was then brought to another website with a list of videos featuring the same beautiful brown torso. Dozens of titles in Spanish filled Keith's screen and he could only judge by the thumbnail what was really in store. He pressed one video that had something blue buried between the boys thighs and found out that it was a dildo. It wasn't a small dildo. In fact it was so big that the boy had to stop mid way and apply more lube. Once it was fully inside of him he moaned so loud that Keith felt another burst of heat spread through him. He chewed on his lip as his eyes went hazy and the boy fucked himself on the toy. Once that video was over Keith quickly clicked on another one.

     This video was at a different angle. It showed a different dildo attached to a chair. Keith assumed the toy had a suction under it, but he didn't care about that when he found a familiar chest cover his screen. The boy's face was still out of view, but he seemed to be holding onto a desk where the camera was perched. He adjusted the camera one last time and then moved the chair a little before standing over it. He straddled it backwards and gripped the back of it as he eased down on the toy. His body squirmed, and Keith found that his back was just as elegant and beautiful as his front. He also found out that he had a neck piercing and found it incredibly hot as well. Soon enough the boy was riding the chair and moaning what Keith could only imagine to be the dirtiest things in Spanish. He was breathing hard as his ears were overwhelmed with moans and gasps and beautiful words he couldn't decipher.

     After that video Keith instantly clicked on another, and another, and another until he was squirming and throbbing in his sweats. His lip was beyond destroyed, but he was too distracted to just touch himself. He found himself watching a guy touching the gorgeous boy. All that was visible of the other boy was dark fingers delicately rubbing the boy's piercing. Keith only recognized one word in the title and it was "amigo". Apparently this was his "amigo". There was nothing but hushed whispers between them and the boy's needy whines and moans. The "friens" teased between the boy's tan legs and stroked his growth once. He was begging, pleading, and Keith couldn't help but picture his own fingers in place of the strangers.

     It was gross honestly. The array of disgusting and dirty thoughts the flooded Keith's head once he allowed himself the simple fantasy. After watching fifteen of his videos it was only now that Keith realized how much he wanted this boy. He wanted to touch him, and stroke him, and give him anything he wanted. As pretty as he looked and sounded when he was pleading and begging, Keith only wanted to satisfy him and give in to any of his demands. He wanted to kiss him until his lips were swollen, and suck on his skin until purple over powered the bronze pigment in it.

     Finally, Keith was touching himself. He clicked on another video of the boy fucking himself with a vibrator, and Keith has never felt so dirty. He messily stroked his growth until he was trembling, clicking any random video to keep himself going. At this point he didn't even know if he needed another video. All he needed was the image of that beautiful chest and the sound of those breathtaking moans.

     At last, his brain caught up with his body and he was in desperate need for stimulation. Keith reached into his nightstand drawer with trembling fingers and pulled out his masturbation sleeve. His laptop slid away from him as he tried to grab his lube, and he quickly spread his legs to place it between him. He struggled with his headphones and his sweats, but it was smooth sailing once he was situated with his pants off and his headphones untangled.

     The boy was truly a work of art. His body reacted so well to touch, and his voice was prettiest when it was wrecked from moaning so much. Keith panted as he stroked himself with the sleeve, and kept his eyes glued to the screen. He easily came after watching a whole video with relentless stimulation, and then he continued to lazily stimulate himself further while watching another. Finally he paused the videos and got up to clean his toy. His hands still trembled as he cleaned off the lube and dried it off.

     A sigh left his lips as he returned back to his room and set the toy on his nightstand. He was too tired to finish cleaning it off now, so he left it there to remind himself in the morning. His laptop was still on, so he found his way back to the boy's homepage and bookmarked it for later. Then he found his pants again, shut off his computer, and then laid back in his bed. His eyes shut instantly and he fell asleep to the image of beautiful brown skin and pierced nipples.

 

* * *

 

     Work the next day was hell. Somehow even though he slept in until noon and got eleven hours of sleep that didn't stop the grogginess he suffered all through Saturday. His body ached from the stimulation last night, and his brain was tired from all the excitement. The videos and the boy never left his mind. He didn't quite remember his dream, but he suspected it consisted of a particular tanned body that he spent hours last night worshiping through a screen. When he woke up and got dressed he was a little too out of it to have a proper thought process, but once he was conscious the boy popped into his head every now and again. He wasn't really complaining, but it got old by the time he arrived at work.

     Keith worked at a coffee shop, and unfortunately so did Lance McClain. They didn't always share a shift, but it seemed that whenever they did it was during Keith's worst days. The boisterous boy was his age, twenty-three, and louder than a garbage disposal. Whatever he said was just as valuable as a garbage disposal as well. His carefree and flirtatious attitude was beyond annoying, and yet he somehow managed to rake in more tips whenever he batted his eyes in the right way. Girls dug him, and boys thought he was interesting. Even Keith found himself staring at that shitty smirk from time to time. Yeah, Lance was attractive, so what? Attractive people are actually rather common. It's body chemistry that matters, and Lance was beyond repelling to Keith.

     Along with Lance was his best friend Hunk. He was a master at coffee and cooking science. Whenever there was a difficult order Lance and Keith passed it off to him. A simple hot cocoa or cappuccino was one thing, but once it got to the triple stuff and fancy names Keith didn't have a clue. Lance knew how to make most of the stuff, under Hunk's teaching, but there were still rare drinks that no one ordered regularly that Hunk was a master at. Keith usually worked on making sure things were full and in stock. The caramel, the coffee grinds, the milk, and so on and so forth. He called names as Hunk passed him the cups, but left the cash register to Lance. Without his charming smile the tip jar wouldn't nearly be as full as it was.

     When Keith showed up to his shift on Saturday Lance and Hunk had already been working since lunch. He perked up at the smell of warm dark roast and felt a smile spread across his face. One of the pros of working at a coffee shop was definitely the smell. His body instantly warmed up and he shed off his hoodie as he stepped behind the counter. Hunk greeted him with a black coffee and a smile.

"Hey, buddy. You look tired," Hunk noticed. Keith nodded and sipped the hot drink.

"Yeah," he replied and grabbed one of the aprons off a nearby hook. Hunk held his coffee as he tied it around his waist and then took the drink back.

"You're in luck. It's a slow day," Hunk announced.

"I can tell," Keith said as he looked out at the three or so customers sitting at their tables.

"Apparently is was crazy this morning, but Lance and I weren't there for that," Hunk added.

"Lucky us," Keith sighed. Hunk chuckled and patted his back.

"Lucky us indeed," he agreed.

"Hey, what are you two doing over here?" Lance asked butting his way into the conversation.

"Talking," Keith answered shortly and sipped his coffee again.

"Lazy! Here, make a hot cocoa for Sam," Lance said shoving a cup into Keith's face. He rolled his eyes and accepted the order.

"If I wasn't paid to be here I'd throw this coffee in your face," he grumbled and set his own cup down.

"Whatever," Lance brushed off and returned to his position at the cash register.

     Keith got to making the hot cocoa and yawned as he did so. It was easy enough that he didn't need to think about it, and yet Hunk still had to help him out a little bit. He finally put a lid on the steaming drink and called out the customers name. After that he yawned again and picked up his coffee. His head was starting to ache now from Lance yelling at him earlier. He sighed and then yawned once more.

"Why are you so tired?" Lance asked in his usual annoying voice.

"I stayed up late," Keith said. He wasn't lying, but that wasn't the whole truth.

"Okay, but like what's the real reason?" Lance pushed.

"I stayed up really late," Keith replied. Lance rolled his eyes and joined Keith and Hunk behind the espresso machine. He crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the counter. Oddly enough Keith's eyes caught on to the motion.

"Were you watching porn or something?" Lance teased.

"Ew, dude," Hunk butted in.

"No," Keith lied and drank his coffee.

"You're totally lying. You had until like two or three to sleep in so staying up late wouldn't make you this tired. It's okay. Every boy watches porn," Lance assured him. Keith lifted a brow at him.

"Uh-huh," he replied.

"So what did you watch?" Lance asked.

"C'mon, Lance, leave it alone," Hunk whined.

"Nothing that you'd like," Keith answered.

"Oh really? Must be some amateur stuff then," Lance scoffed. Keith narrowed his eyes on the coffee colored boy and merely took another sip.

"Lance, don't provoke him-"

"Probably something like _ooooh yeah! Más! Dame más! Más fuerte cogeme duro que rico papi!_ " Lance teased with a laugh.

     Suddenly Keith choked and spat out his drink. He gasped for breath and looked up at Lance with wide eyes. That moan, that _voice_. Those unfamiliar yet oh so familiar words. It was so fucking obvious Keith didn't want to believe it. He was stuck staring at Lance like a mad man with an absolutely embarrassing blush. His coworkers looked back at him with confusion. Then they looked at each other, and then back at Keith.

     No…there was no way…he couldn't…there was no way _Lance_  was the one in all those videos Keith binged last night. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it, and yet…it was so painfully _obvious_ now. Lance had the exact same body type and the exact same skin color. Except that would mean Lance is trans too, which Keith had a hard time believing. His eyes wondered down to his hips again and-

 

     Oh no.

 

     Oh _hell_ no.

 

     What the actual _fuck??!_

 

"Uh, you alright there, buddy?" Hunk asked.

"Geez, you look like you've seen a ghost or somethi-" Lance stopped talking as Keith stepped closer to him and reached behind him to touch his neck. Lance tensed up and turned beat red as cool fingers brushed against the curved barbell in his nape. He returned Keith's wide-eyed stare and clenched his teeth. "What are you-"

" _Fuck_ ," Keith jerked his hand away as if Lance was made of burning ice. He turned away and dug his fingers in his hair. "Are you serious? What the hell? This can't be…oh my god," he muttered as he shook his head.

"Keith? Are you okay?" Hunk asked. Lance cleared his throat and tried to brush off the nagging feeling in his gut.

"Nooooo! No no no no no no! No! No! Oh my god," Keith groaned and paced away from them. He stayed behind the counter and continuously shook his head.

"Get a grip, dude. What are you even freaking out about?" Lance asked and tried to hide his blush. Keith stopped and glared at Lance, eyes still nearly popping out of his head as he took another look up and down his body. He frowned so deeply it bared his teeth and he shook his head even more.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening to me," Keith groaned and covered his eyes.

"What the hell are you even going on about!" Lance snapped impatiently and threw his hands on his hips. Hips that Keith has seen naked and thrusting into-

 

 

     No.

 

      _Stop_.

 

"You…y-you! You!" Keith stammered and then groaned again.

"I don't understand what's happening right now," Hunk announced. Keith grabbed his shoulders and pointed at Lance.

"Him! Him! H-he!" He stuttered without knowing what else to say.

"He what?" Hunk asked. Keith slapped his hand over his face and groaned again.

"Shit shit shit! Shit! No, oh my god, no," Keith continued hysterically. Lance cleared his throat again, bright red and then sighed.

"Listen, Keith. Just spit it out, okay? Also don't swear on the job," Lance scolded. Keith suddenly grabbed Lance by the front of his shirt and tugged him closer. Lance yelped as the other man undid the few buttons at the top of his polo and peeked down into his shirt.

"H-hey! What the hell-"

"Oh my god," Keith let go of Lance the moment he spotted the glimmer of silver down his shirt. "Oh my god oh my god oh my _god!_ "

"Hey! D-don't just manhandle me like that!" Lance growled as Keith was pacing again.

"I'm gonna fucking kill myself. Jesus Christ," Keith muttered.

"What the hell did you do to Keith?" Hunk asked Lance.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Lance insisted defensively. Keith stopped and glared at Lance again. He raise a finger to speak, but instead shook his head and took a big gulp of his coffee.

"Keith, speak up," Hunk groaned. Keith wiped his mouth and pointed at Lance.

"You," was all he said. It was all he _could_  say.

"What _about_ me?" Lance demanded to know crossing his arms.

"You…I know…I-I…" he trailed off with a red face and pulled back his hand a little. He could see the fear and understanding in Lance's eyes. He knew he was caught. "What the fuck, dude?"

"What!" Lance snapped hunching his shoulders up.

"Just…I can't fucking believe this," Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dude, seriously-"

"Shut up, you _know_ what I'm talking about," Keith growled. Lance grew quiet. He cleared his throat once more.

"That's not my fault," was all he said. Hunk looked between the two boys.

"Y'know what? Let's just pretend that we all don't know what's happening and continue through our shift like normal," he proposed. Keith and Lance weren't silent.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Hunk nodded and pushed Lance back to the register.

"Hey!-"

"And you just stand over here," Hunk said as he positioned Keith as far away from Lance as possible behind the counter.

"And I will make all the drinks," Hunk sighed. "And everything will continue as normal. Right?"

"…right," Lance agreed quietly.

"Sure," Keith mumbled.

"Right…now let's get to work."

 

* * *

 

     It was hard to continue working as normal. There wasn't a lot of customers, so more often than not Keith found himself staring at Lance. It was obvious, and whenever the tan boy caught his eye he would blush. It reminded Keith of the way his chest flushed when he touched himself and he hated that he was thinking of those videos again. The worst part was that when there was a customer Lance automatically turned his charm back on. Keith was reminded just how good he looked with that smirk and how nicely a smile played on his lips. He wanted those lips, and whenever he thought that he mentally smacked himself.

     Lance was his coworker. Just because he made raunchy videos touching and fucking himself online didn't mean that he was this new sexual interest. Except he very much was. Keith couldn't help but reimagine every fantasy he had last night now that he had a face to go with that glorious body. With the reactions were newly imagined facial expressions, and Keith had to adjust his pants with the warmth growing in his boxers. By the time their shifts ended Keith was sweating and uncomfortably aroused.

     The three of them had the closing shift. Hunk and Lance usually carpooled although they didn't share an apartment. Keith never really understood why, but now he did. He could only imagine how much money Lance made off his videos alone, but adding in another job it made sense that he could afford his own place. Keith was fine with his job at the coffee shop, but he also worked in a motor shop and earned decent money there. Then again his place wasn't anything fancy. He didn't really need fancy.

     His breath ran away from him in clouds as Hunk locked up and Lance was walking away towards the car he rode in with Hunk. Keith bit his lip and glance back at Hunk. He was still trying to find the right key. The pale boy gave a long sigh before forcing himself to followed Lance halfway across the parking lot. When he caught up to the tan boy waiting next to Hunk's car they immediately made eye contact. Lance blushed and then looked down.

"Hey," Keith greeted. Lance looked away completely. "Dude?" Lance was silent. Keith frowned. "I'm talking to you, what's your problem?" Lance finally looked at him and glared.

"I dunno. What's _your_ problem?" He replied.

"I don't…" Keith trailed off and sighed. "Okay, I have a little problem, but that doesn't mean you should ignore me."

"What do you want, Keith? Do you want my sob story of how I decided to sell my body? About how I needed to get cash for my transition or whatever? Well sorry, but it's nothing like that," Lance snapped. Keith raised a brow.

"Uh…okay? I didn't think there was a sad story," he replied. Lance angrily bit his lip and then rolled his eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"I just…look I'm sorry I freaked out," Keith sighed.

"Whatever. It's not even a big deal. I don't even know why you acted like that," Lance murmured.

"I dunno, Lance. It's kind of a big deal," Keith replied. Lance sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Look, if you have a problem with me being trans, I don't care. It's honestly not that big of a fucking deal. Like it's not a big deal that you're cis, so it's not a big deal that I'm trans," Lance insisted. Keith blinked at him.

"Uh, Lance. I'm not cis," Keith replied. Lance looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I'm trans. I've been on T for like two years. I got top surgery like ten months ago," Keith told him. Lance gaped at him, and Keith lifted up his shirt to showcase the scars on his chest.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, but clearly it's not," Keith said.

"H-How would it be obvious! You're s-so…" Lance trailed off blushing. " _Man_." Keith chuckled.

"I guess. I dunno," he let down his shirt and looked back up at Lance. The tan boy bit his lip and kept his eyes glued to where Keith's skin was once in display. He then looked Keith in the eyes again.

"How…how many of my videos did you watch?" He asked shyly. Keith blushed and looked down. He cleared his throat and his shoulders started to hunch up.

"Uh…I'm not quite sure," he replied. Lance watched Keith kick a stone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"How long does it take to lock those doors?" Keith asked looking back at Hunk. He was just finishing up and headed over to them.

"Keith," Lance said seriously. Keith turned his face back to Lance and he was seriously red. "How many?"

"Uh…I-I kinda lost track of time…and how many videos…but…a lot," he answered.

"Did you…li-"

"Hey, guys? What's up?" Hunk interrupted. Lance and Keith looked over at Hunk as he picked his care keys from his key ring. "Ready to go?" He asked Lance.

"Actually, Keith invited me over to his place," Lance announced. Keith's eyes widened and his blush deepened. "Right Keith?"

"Uh…" he looked at Lance and then back at Hunk. "Y-Yeah! I wanted to uh…sh-show him something…after I apologized…because…I was…so rude…earlier," Keith stammered. Lance nodded.

"Yes. Exactly. So uh, I'll see you later," Lance said.

"Okay, have fun!" Hunk grinned and got in his car. Lance walked away from Hunk's car and towards Keith's. The pale boy stood there in shock as he watched Hunk pull out and drive away with a friendly wave. He waved back robotically and felt as if he couldn't move.

"C'mon, slow poke!" Lance called from Keith's car. 

     Finally, his feet started to work again and he turned around to his car. He unlocked it from where he was and Lance crawled into the passenger seat. As Keith finally got to his car he sat inside and automatically started it up. As he started to pull out the radio started up and Lance was flicking through the channels.

"Yeah, make yourself at home," Keith snarked.

"Shut up. You listen to emo music," Lance retorted.

"Hard rock is not emo," Keith argued.

"It so is. Why don't you have anything normal?" Lance argued back.

"Because it's boring," Keith replied blandly.

"You're boring," Lance mumbled and settled on an alternative station. Keith rolled his eyes and focused on his driving.

     They sat in silence as the music played. It was a softer song, but the volume was low so it didn't really matter what was playing. At least that's what Keith thought until Lance changed the channel again after the song ended. He continued to flick through the radio whenever a song ended, and while Keith figured it should've been annoying for some reason it was only endearing. When he wasn't fiddling with the channels he was fiddling with his nails or his jacket. It was rather obvious that he was just as nervous as Keith was.

"So…" Lance spoke up. They were almost to Keith's apartment.

"Yeah?" Keith asked and pulled into the parking lot outside his building.

"You said you watched a lot," Lance reminded him. Keith found himself blushing again as he parked his car.

"Yeah, I did," he confirmed and shut off the engine. He then pulled the emergency break and got out of the car. Lance chased him to his front door and Keith locked his car with the remote on his keys.

"Like, do you have a certain number? Like an estimate?" Lance continued to ask. Keith gritted his teeth as he unlocked his door.

"I dunno," he said and stepped inside. Lance followed and Keith shut the door behind him. "Take your shoes off," he muttered. Lance did so and pulled off his jacket as well.

"How about I say a number an you tell me more or less," Lance proposed.

"No," Keith denied taking off his shoes and coat.

"Five?" Lance guessed.

" _No_ ," Keith repeated and walked swiftly into his kitchen. Lance followed.

"Six? Seven? Eight?" He continued.

"God, shut up," Keith groaned and opened his fridge.

"Ten?" Lance was relentless and leaned against Keith's fridge. The pale boy blushed and glared at Lance.

"Why do you care?" Keith grumbled and pulled out a container of leftover lasagna.

"Because I'm _curious_ ," Lance said. Keith sighed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Lance blinked.

"Uh…not really," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh…no."

"Are you okay with leftover lasagna?" Keith asked pulling out another container.

"Did you make it?" Lance questioned.

"I bought it frozen and put it in the oven," Keith deadpanned.

"Oh…yeah sure," Lance nodded. Keith shut his fridge and opened up the containers. He dumped one of the pieces of lasagna into the other container and walked to his refrigerator. "But anyways-"

"Shut up about how many damn videos I watched," Keith snapped.

"Why? Was it like _a lot_  a lot? I need to knoooooooow," Lance pestered.

"Why?" Keith demanded as he started up the microwave with the leftovers inside.

"Because if I know how many you watched I can guess which ones you did," Lance replied.

"Why do you care which videos I watched?"

"Because like…I dunno. Some videos are more embarrassing than others," Lance muttered defensively and crossed his arms. Keith sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I…I watched…like…" he muttered the last part.

"Huh?"

"I watched…mmm…" he mumbled even more incoherently.

"I can't hear you," Lance said.

"I said like seventeen or whatever!" Keith blurted. The microwave dinged and Keith quickly opened it and pulled out the container. Lance watched him with wide eyes as he dumped the second piece of lasagna back in its original container and pull out two forks from his silverware drawer.

"Seventeen?" Lance asked.

"O-or something! I can't remember," Keith grumbled and walked out of the kitchen to sit on his couch.

"Wait! Wait wait, you mean you watched over _two and a half hours_ of my videos?" Lance questioned picking up his container and following Keith.

"Maybe!" Keith growled and took a bite of his food.

"Did you…d-did you like get off to it?" Lance asked.

"The fuck do you think?" Keith snarked with a mouthful of food. Lance smiled.

"How many times?"

"Don't get so fucking full of yourself. I only got off once," he grumbled.  
"It took you two hours to get off?"

"Shut the fuck up. No. I wasn't masturbating the whole time, idiot."

"Okay, but like how did you find my stuff?"

"I dunno. I was just scrolling around."

"You didn't realize it was me?" Lance questioned. His lasagna was untouched while Keith was half way through his own slice. The pale boy glared at Lance.

"If I knew it was you do you think I would have freaked out so much this afternoon?" He asked. Lance shrugged and finally took a bite.

"I dunno…" he trailed off and chewed. "What gave me away though?" Keith looked away bright red.

"You…y-you sound different when you speak Spanish," he mumbled.

"Oh…"

"And I saw the video of you…on the chair. Your neck was showing and I could see the piercing," Keith confessed.

"Y-You saw that one?" Lance stuttered. He was clearly embarrassed. Keith looked at him.

"Yeah…it was really…" he looked away again. "Enjoyable." Lance shifted in his spot.

"What…what did you enjoy about it?" His voice was curious. 

     Keith eagerly finished up his lasagna and stood up without a word. He walked back to the kitchen and put his empty container into the sink. He stayed at the sink for a moment and rubbed at his eyes. Was this really happening? There was no way there was a gorgeous boy in his living room right now wanting and begging to hear how Keith got off to his videos. The same boy he dreamed about touching and kissing and leaving marks all over. He sighed and returned to his living room. Lance was sat patiently on the couch finishing up his lasagna as Keith took a seat next to him again.

"I liked your back," he spoke. Lance stopped eating.

"My back?" He asked. Keith nodded.

"It was beautiful. Watching your spine move with your hips and the sweat roll down your shoulders…it was a work of art," Keith continued. Lance blushed.

"I watched that one video with the blue dildo, and the other one with the pink vibrator, and then that one where all you did was finger yourself. Watching you was a whole different experience because I've never seen someone like me be so…sexy," Keith said.

"You mean…a trans dude?" Lance asked. Keith nodded.

"Yeah…"

"There's not that many of us in the porn industry," Lance murmured.

"I watched that video you made with the other guy," Keith blurted. Lance blushed.

"That was…a one night stand who thought it would be kinky to film us," Lance murmured.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself," Keith said.

"I get off easier knowing other people get off to me too," Lance murmured.

"I see…"

"So…you liked the videos?" Lance asked shyly. Keith looked at him.

"Yes. I liked the videos," he answered. Lance set down his container on Keith's coffee table.

"Did you…do you _still_  like the videos?"

"Why wouldn't I like them anymore?"

"Because you know I made them," Lance whispered in an uncharacteristically shy way. Keith frowned and then leaned over. Lance pulled away a little, but eventually allowed Keith to tilt his head closer. Their lips weren't even an inch a part as Keith touched his knee and let his fingers curl against his jeans.

"I think I like them more now," Keith breathed. Lance let Keith brush their lips together and sighed before finally leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Keith's.

     His lips were softer than they looked, and they looked incredibly soft. The moment Keith felt the smooth texture of Lance's skin he knew he was done for. He was enslaved to the idea of completely ravishing this boy in front of him. The boy that was so pretty on his screen last night, and currently so desperate to know what Keith thought of him. Lance tilted his head with Keith and slumped closer to him. His hand automatically touched Keith's arm, and the pale boy moved his head.

     This was all so much. It was all _too_ much, and yet not enough at the same time. A strangled sound emitted from the back of Keith's throat. He surged forward, surprising Lance, and pinning him to the armrest of his couch. With heavy breathing he adjusted the boy's long leg over his hip as he wiggled and writhed closer to him. Lance looked up at him with wide eyes, but they rolled back the instant their hips pressed together. Keith wasted no time connecting his lips to Lance's neck. He took his time to appreciate every inch of his skin as he slowly started to rock his hips forward. Lance let out a more than surprised gasp and leaned his head back to give Keith easier access.

" _Shit_ ," he breathed as Keith's teeth grazed against his pulse. The pale boy moved up to kiss Lance on the mouth and lick at his lips.

"You sound perfect," Keith murmured. Lance moaned and arched his back. He fit almost perfectly with the couch, and used the leg Keith hitched over his hips to pull him closer.

"Touch me…fuck me…do anything you want to me," Lance begged.

"Jesus Christ," Keith groaned. He immediately ripped off Lance's shirt, and stared down at his gorgeous chest. Two perfect barbells winked at him from each nipple and Keith was easily persuaded by their flirting. He leaned down and pressed his tongue against the nub framed by two little balls. Lance immediately tensed up and stuttered a surprised moan.

"Oh my god," Lance moaned. Keith listened to his moaning and licked his nipple again. Lance's entire body twitched and he dug his fingers into Keith's hair.

"Does it really feel that good?" Keith asked. His hands were gripping Lance's sides, and the tan boy nodded vigorously.

"B-before they were pierced it was nothing, but now…" he whimpered as Keith _breathed_ against him. "N-now I-"

"I know. I saw," Keith spoke in a heavy tone as he kept his eyes trained on Lance. The tan boy squirmed a little, but squirmed more when Keith pressed his mouth to the sensitive nub.

"Y-y'know, it's kinda funny…" he spoke as Keith toyed with the jewelry between his teeth. Lance laughed nervously. "I-I never thought I'd be in this s-situation," he confessed.

"Same," Keith murmured and moved to his other nipple. He traced his tongue along the barbell and watched Lance shiver.

"I-I haven't actually…been with someone in a while," Lance said. Keith pulled away and started undoing his jeans. "That video You saw…i-it was like two months ago, a-and I haven't been with anyone since…" he trailed off as Keith harshly tugged his feet out of the denim.

"I don't really care," Keith lied. He did care. As hot as the video was he was insanely jealous that someone else has mapped their hands on Lance's amazing body. So Keith had every intention to claim it as his own tonight. Lance frowned.

"Geez, I see you're even an asshole in bed," he snarked. Keith tore his eyes away from Lance's skin and glared into his eyes.

"You wanna know the truth then?" He growled. Lance grew quiet, but yelped as Keith roughly pushed against the small of his back. He loomed over Lance and cupped the back of his neck. His fingers softly playing with the curved barbell in his nape. "Do you?"

"O-of course I do," Lance stuttered, trying not to sound so surprised and turned on by Keith's harshness. Anytime Lance has been with another person they treated him like he was made of glass. They touched him with forgiving hands as if he would break at any moment. Keith wasn't like that at all. He was rude, he was crass, and he was much sexier than Lance could ever imagine.

"I hated that guy in the video. He didn't deserve to touch a body like yours. He touched you like you were a fucking wounded animal or some shit. Whoever you've been with before doesn't fucking matter to me because right now you're _mine_ and I'm gonna make sure you never forget how amazing I made you feel," Keith whispered hotly in Lance's ear. The tan body writhed as Keith spoke. He gripped Keith's shoulders and whimpered as his voice tickled his skin.

"Wow…I-I-" he moaned as Keith started to suck on his neck. "I never pegged you for the j-jealous type," Lance stuttered. Keith nipped and tugged at his earlobe.

"Shut the fuck up," Keith grumbled and shoved his hips against Lance. The skinny boy groaned and pulled up Keith's shirt. The pale skin he was gifted with was enchanting to Lance. He instantly ran his hands down Keith's chest and over his abdomen.

"God…I never would've guessed," Lance panted as he traced his fingers over Keith's hip bones. Keith bit his lip and finally started ripping off Lance's boxers. The familiar sight of unblemished and uninterrupted brown skin was laid out under him and Keith had to take a moment to appreciate it. His eyes took in every detail and discovered a few moles and freckles that the camera didn't pick up. Lance was relentlessly moving, and it appeared it wasn't just an act in his videos. Keith then bit his lip at the clean and shaven flesh between his legs.

"I…get it waxed," Lance murmured coyly. Keith's eyes locked on his.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Uh…" Lance was distracted as Keith lowered his mouth against Lance's chest. He kept their eye contact as he slowly kissed between his pecs and down his abdomen. "…uh, yeah. I-I go to a salon."

"It's pretty," Keith murmured and kissed above his belly button. Lance blushed and broke the eye contact.

"Th-thanks," he said.

"Hey…" Lance looked back up at Keith. "Keep your eyes on me."

"Okay," Lance breathed and nodded. Keith continued to kiss and look up at Lance. He shimmied back the further he kissed, and those strong pale hands were constantly feeling his waist and his hips.

"Have you ever been eaten out before?" Keith asked. Lance was beyond red. It was interesting to see an amateur porn star get so flustered over sex.

"Uhm…n-not recently…once before T," Lance replied. Keith grinned and licked a stripe from the cleft of his lips to his belly button. Lance tensed up and trembled as the spit dried and cooled on his tummy.

"It's different after T," Keith murmured seductively. Lance clenched his jaw. "I'd argue that it's better," he said and hovered his mouth over Lance's growth.

"I-is it?" Lance stuttered.

"You'll have to decided for yourself," Keith hummed.

     With that Keith looked down and pressed his tongue against Lance's growth. It was swollen with arousal, and the moment he put pressure against it Lance was gasping. He threw his head back against the arm rest and his chest heaved. Keith was relentless as he licked at the wet mess between those beautiful brown thighs. He swirled his tongue around Lance's growth and teased his lips around the tip of it. The skinny boy trembled and stuttered his hips into Keith's mouth, only for him to grip them and keep him still. Lance whimpered and fidgeted as Keith kept his tongue slow and hot against his growth.

"Shit," he sighed. "Shit shit _shit!_ "

     A smirk tugged at Keith's lips, but Lance was too busy getting lost in the pleasure. Eventually Keith gave Lance exactly what he wanted. As much as he liked to tease he knew he couldn't resist giving in to those beautiful pleas. He took Lance into his mouth and slowly started to suck. The boy keened and dug his fingers in Keith's hairs. He sucked and he moved his lips up and down the short length, imitating a blow job. Lance was panting and whining as he caught on to Keith's movements and found it even more arousing. His throat was dry as he panted for breath and he was desperate for more.

"Oh my god…J-Jesus Christ," he moaned. Keith took his mouth off Lance's growth and licked at the wetness between his folds like it was melted ice cream. "Christ! What the fuck," Lance whined. Keith then pulled off of his flesh completely and teased two fingers against his opening.

"You can take a lot, can't you?" Keith murmured. His fingers barely dipping inside him. Lance whimpered and nodded. "I've seen it…you take it so well," he continued and slowly eased in two fingers at once. Lance bit his lip. He was used to this kind of stimulation. Before it was incredibly new, but now he could handle this.

"Yeah…yeah I can…I can take anything," Lance replied confidently. Keith smirked and curled his fingers. Lance tensed up, but was determined to keep his cool. He already lost it earlier, he couldn't lose it again. Still, he was breathing heavy through his nose, and twitching as as Keith pressed his fingers into just the right spot.

"You're taking my fingers just fine," Keith whispered and then closed his lips over the tip of his growth again.

"Haa-ahhh!" Lance cried out. His head jerked back and he pushed his hips against Keith's lips. The pale boy chuckled and delicately licked his growth. The combination of Keith's mouth and his fingers made Lance completely melt, and mold to his will.

"God, you're fucking adorable," Keith breathed. 

     Lance whimpered, and tried not to completely fuck Keith's face. It didn't take long before his hips were held down by Keith's free hand that then moved to caress his inner thigh. Lance let his tongue run away with him. He rambled off words in Spanish and English that Keith couldn't decipher even if he was fluent in both. Whatever words Lance was saying was enough to persuade Keith to add a third finger and suck.

"Fuck!" He could understand that word.

     A smirk spread across Keith's face again as he looked up Lance's body. He petted the inside of his plush body and purposefully slowed his fingers as Lance trembled. The tan man groaned and whined until he finally looked down at Keith. His chest heaved and his brows were drawn tight. Keith maintained eye contact as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh.

"Please…" Lance sighed. He let his head fall back again. "Please please-" his voice cracked, "-baby, _please_. Oh god…"

"Please what?" Keith asked. Lance groaned and gently rocked his hips forward.

"Please…I-I wanna…I need to…oh fucking hell," he moaned. Keith pressed his tongue to Lance's growth.

"Need to what?" He hummed. Lance glared back down at Keith and gritted his teeth. He then let out an incredibly loud, fake, and _hot_ moan that made Keith shiver.

"I need to cum! Please! Keith, _please!_ " He cried out. 

     Keith let out a rather animalistic growl before returning his lips to Lance's growth and speeding up his fingers. The tan boy reacted immediately and tensed up. This time his moans came out loud and genuine as he quickly unraveled under the others skilled tongue. His body nearly bent into a pretzel with his back arching off the couch, his legs nearly curling up to his chest, and his arms thrown behind him to hold on to the couch. His head was thrown back and his hips rocked out of Keith's hands. 

     By the time his orgasm was over he was trembling and twitching. Keith continued to lick at his overstimulated flesh until Lance pulled him back with shaky fingers. He licked his lips and grinned up at Lance. The tan boy was still quivering and gasping for breath. He blinked down at Keith's impish smile and whimpered.

"God, you're a sight to see when you're being fucked," Keith muttered. 

     Lance bit his lip and pulled Keith up to his mouth. They kissed, all teeth and tongues, until Keith pinned Lance to he couch and climbed over him. He made himself comfortable between those gorgeous long legs, and let his tongue explore every inch of Lance's mouth. The only thing that interrupted his investigation was a warm hand that made its way between his thighs. He broke the kiss as a surprised moan slipped from his lips. Lance idly nipped and sucked at Keith's lower lip as he circled his pointer and middle fingers around Keith's growth.

"Shit," Keith cursed and let his head down. He rested his forehead on Lance's shoulder and panted against his collarbones. "Fuck… _fuck_."

"Why are you so hot?" Lance murmured. Keith ignored his question and instead rolled his hips against his hand. "Fuck. You'd get so much money online," he breathed.

"Don't…care," Keith muttered. Lance's eyes rolled back at the sound of Keith's gruff voice.

"Jesus, you're making me wet again," he sighed. Keith easily slipped his fingers inside Lance again and the tan boy shuddered. "You're some kind of sex god, Jesus fucking christ," he gasped. Keith kissed his clavicle and moaned when Lance moved his fingers back and forth against his growth.

"You're just a slut," Keith breathed. Lance shook his head.

"I'm only a slut for you now…god just fuck me whenever," he said. Keith dug his teeth into Lance's neck and he moaned loudly. "Fuck me whenever!"

"God, you're so easy," Keith said and then smirked. Lance moved his fingers faster, back and forth between Keith's folds. He immediately groaned and started to shake as the heat curled in his stomach.

"Mmm…f-faster. I wanna…cum together," Lance stammered. 

     Keith knew his cheeks were already as red as they could be, but he was certain that would make him blush deeper. He obliged to Lance's request and kissed up his throat. Then their lips were connected again as their fingers worked together. They continued touching and kissing and moaning until they eventually climaxed together. 

     Keith collapsed on top of Lance and caught his breath that way. Warm tan arms wrapped around him, and he cuddled against the lithe body under him. Then there were fingers in his hair and he felt lips on the top of his head. He lifted his head and blinked up at Lance. Bright blue eyes looked back at him and before he knew it he was leaning in to kiss him again. This time the kiss was softer, more gentle, and arguably more enjoyable. Lance seemed happy with it, and when they pulled back he was smiling.

"Hey uh…" Lance blushed. "I like you…like a lot," he confessed. Keith blinked at him, and then blushed too.

"Gee, thanks. After all that sex we had, I couldn't quite figure that out," he replied sarcastically. Lance frowned and then smacked the back of his head.

"Asshole! You know what I mean," he grumbled. Keith rubbed where Lance struck him and then pinched under his ribs. "Ack!"

"Shut up, and let's shower. You stink," Keith said and got up. Lance pouted and crossed his arms, but dropped his frown when Keith held out his hand to help him up. "I kinda like you too…a lot," he admitted. Lance then smiled a little.

"Wow. After that smoking hot sex we had, I was wondering if you felt the same," he said. Keith dropped his hand and then flicked his ear.

"Ow!"

  
"Shower. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns
> 
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist
> 
> Insta: fryingpanss2.0


End file.
